Revenge Solves Everything
by Onyx Productions
Summary: AU where Emily is twenty three and Corvo is twenty five. Follows the main story/quest with a lot of new twists and turns. Daud also plays a larger role. NO DEC. Features some OC as well. Corvo/Emily Romance. Rated M for blood/gore, language, sexual themes, drug and alcoholic themes.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Alright, I have been writing this for awhile and have scrapped it so many times. But finally I found a good story foundation and went with it. Here it is, the first chapter of my Dishonored AU! And just a quick little note, all the bold in the chapters is narration from The Outsider. Just so you don't get confused.  
**

* * *

The young boy ran through the streets. Behind him several watchmen followed. In his hand was a apple. Behind the watchmen a older gentleman stood yelling at the boy. He stole it.**  
**

He ran into a nearby alley but was flanked by the guards. "No where to run now, boy!" one of the guards snorted out.

The boy was caught between them, thinking of ways to get out of the situation. He looked up to see a nearby air-vent. He jumped into the wall opposite of it. He then used all his force and pushed off it. He flew backwards towards it. He turned just in time to grab hold on it.

"Shoot him!" one of them yelled.

"No! Killing a child would get us all beheaded," one of the others said.

The kid was already climbing the building and was gone before any of them could notice.

He slowed down. He knew the guards rarely patrolled the rooftops.

A few buildings away was a large tower that belonged to a church. He started making his way there.

As he got closer the streets below became darker. The inhabitants were ill. There skin coming of their skin. Eyes bloodshot. Some of them couldn't even speak, their necks were to swollen.

The boy ignored it as he entered the tower through a side door.

Inside the tower, the same thing was happening. Most of the people inside were sick. A strange new disease had hit Dunwall.

The boy walked over to a older women. "Here you go mother," he said as he handed her the apple.

She smiled as she took it. She looked at it and then spoke, "How did you get this?"

The boy turned his head and sighed. "I stole it," he informed her.

She sighed and gave the apple back to him. "Mother? You need this. You are sick and need to eat," he said, trying to give the apple back to her.

"We don't steal. It takes away from our honor."

"But..."

"But nothing. You have to promise that you will always have honor. And do all things with honor."

"I promise."

* * *

**For the next five years the boy would search. Search for something that would return honor to his family. And he found it...  
**

The young fifteen year old strode down the street in the Distillery District, as he normally did in the cool summer mornings. He said hello to the many venders that were set up around the place.

As he walked he got his eye caught on a young and beautiful girl. His mother always told him to be weary of girls at his age, but he wasn't a stranger to her.

He saw her walk in the morning as well. Even when he was younger he had seen her. Though she never saw him. He was to sneaky and clever to be seen.

Today he wanted to be seen. He followed her awhile. Getting closer every minute. Suddenly he saw his opportunity to make an appearance.

Ahead of the two of them was a guard. Standing there minding his business, smoking a cigaret.

He quickly climbed the nearby building, via ladder. He jumped across the rooftop and grabbed some broken pieces of gravel. As she walked by he dropped a piece on him.

The guard, who wasn't ready for it or even aware of it, freaked out.

The girl looked up to see him. He simply winked at her. She started to laugh.

"What? You think this is funny girl?"

"Calm down Jacobs," the boy yelled down to him.

The guard turned to see him. "Corvo? Should have known, get down here," the guard, whose name was Jacobs, yelled as he started to laugh.

Corvo climbed down carefully. As he reached the ground he was approached by both the girl and Jacobs. "What were you doing Corvo? Assaulting a guard is a crime you know," Jacobs joked.

Corvo laughed. "Well nice of you to introduce yourself. Though it is sad you needed to go to all that trouble to get my attention," the girl laughed and joked.

Jacobs laughed too, as well as Corvo. "Corvo, and you are?"

The girl smiled. "I am Emily. Emily Kaldwin."

"You mean the..."

"The daughter of the Empress, yes."

"Well Miss Emily, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too, Corvo."

**And from that day forward, the friendship of Corvo Attano and Emily Kaldwin grew. It would continue to grow. Stronger and stronger with each passing month. More and more passionate with every passing year. Eventually Corvo, after telling the Empress, Jessamine Kaldwin, and Emily the story of his mother and him living his whole life on his own, Jessamine made him Royal Protector. Corvo was now sworn to protect her and Emily, no matter what. But his feelings for Emily were seen by Jessamine. Though Jessamine encouraged him, Corvo stuck to his duties. But soon he would be torn from his duties and forced to enter a dark world to rescue Emily.**

* * *

Corvo sat silently inside the conference room. He was going to oversee a meeting with the generals and admirals of the Isles. They were discussing some sort of plague that had come to Dunwall, and to discuss the many matters of it.

Corvo stood as he heard footsteps approaching the door nearby. He quickly stood up straight and readied himself for the politicians. He hated politics, it was the biggest downside to his job.

The door opened. Jessamine entered first. Behind her was the Spymaster, Hiram Burrows, and the High Overseer, Thaddeus Campbell. Both disliked Corvo and his protective nature of Jessamine and Emily.

"Ah, Corvo, good to see you here," Jessamine said in her polite tone. As she walked over to the far end of the long table, she continued, "I believe you have meet Hiram and Thaddeus."

"Yes, we have met many times in the past," Thaddeus informed her.

Hiram just snorted. "Indeed."

Corvo walked over and seated Jessamine, who was thankful.

Hiram began to speak first, "The only way to ensure the plague doesn't spread is to wipe out those who have it."

"No," Jessamine replied quickly, "They don't deserve death. They are still living breathing people."

"That are slowly killing the rest of the healthy populas," sighed Hiram.

Corvo almost lunged at him for saying it. Jessamine didn't hear the comment. It almost made Corvo want to say something. He decided against it. Hiram hated him enough, no need to enhance that hate.

"I still stand by my idea. The rest of the Empire might have a cure," Jessamine said in almost a commanding tone instead of suggestive one.

"You don't see the problem. We can't spare anyone. We need all the help we have to keep the infection from spreading," Thaddeus informed her.

"Well find someone," she replied.

Corvo almost laughed at that. They couldn't do anything but follow her orders. Corvo got a kick out of it.

Thaddeus shook his head. He turned to Hiram who had his eyes dead set on Corvo. "Corvo. You seem loyal enough. You can manage a few weeks away right?"

"What?" Corvo muttered out. "You can't be serious," he said as he moved towards him.

"I can't allow that. Corvo must be here to..."

Jessamine was going to continue but was cut off by Thaddeus. "What a great idea. I am sure he could manage a simple challenge. It is only two weeks."

"Well..."

"If it is your will Empress, I will go," Corvo said bowing before her.

Jessamine knew that Thaddeus and Hiram would only push her into saying yes. The only hard part was letting Emily know.

* * *

Over the last ten years, Emily and Corvo had become close. Jessamine knew of Corvo's feelings for Emily, as he told her several times in the past.

It wasn't just Corvo though. Emily had also expressed some interest in him. However Jessamine wouldn't allow it, since it would complicate matters regarding the thrown and Corvo not being of royal blood.

The two didn't know they shared the same feelings. Both wanted to be together but they couldn't. It was destined to not happen. But Jessamine knew that fate can change.

* * *

"Well Empress?"

Jessamine was snapped back to reality when Corvo spoke. She sighed. "Yes. I will write you a letter and you will go to the rest of the cities. Please bring me back good news."

* * *

**Dishonored  
Revenge Solves Everything  
**


	2. Loosing Honor

**A/N: OK so Corvo looks the same except younger. Emily looks like The Empress but younger and without the mole. So yea. Corvo is 6'4 and Emily is 5'9. Just some small info to get a better picture.**

* * *

**Chapter One  
Loosing Honor**

* * *

Emily sat in her room inside Dunwall Tower. She sat there on her bed writing a letter to Corvo. It had been one week since he left and Emily was alone with no one to talk to.

She sighed as she finished the long letter. She put down her pencil and looked down at the parchment. She started to read it back, seeing how it sounded.

She read:

_Corvo, my closest friend. I hope you are safe. Mother has been worried about you. The plague is only getting worse. Everyday gets darker here. I can't remember the last time I saw a smile on a persons face. The High Overseer and that one other fellow aren't helping either. Everyday there is a argument between mother and the two. It is sad to see everything so dark. But there is still hope. I have great faith in you. Every night when mother is getting ready to sleep, I tell her that you will bring good news. She always smiled at that. I don't know if you do have good news. But it doesn't matter. Whatever you bring it will put a smile on my face. Just to see you again. Hurry home._

_With Love,  
Emily_

* * *

Emily spent the rest of the day sitting in her room listening to music.

As the sun began to set she decided to visit her favorite place in all of Dunwall; the rooftop. On the roof of Dunwall Tower you could see so much of the city. In the distance you could even see the ocean and its gentle waves.

It was were Corvo and her would always go when they wanted to be alone. A great place to just talk. Just the two of them.

Emily smiled at that last part.

As she reached the normal spot near the edge, she could feel the cool breeze of spring time. She loved it.

"I think I love you Corvo," she said to herself. She turned, expected Corvo to be sitting next to her. He wasn't. Her smile disappeared. "Corvo... I wish you were here."

* * *

**Two Weeks Later...  
**

Corvo woke up on a small motor boat. He noticed they had just been dropped down into the water and were half way to Dunwall Tower. "Ahh, Morning Lord Corvo. We didn't want to wake you," the soldier saluted.

Corvo nodded, informing him he could be at ease. "Thank you. I am glad to be home."

"I bet you are. The Empress has been eagerly waiting for you to return."

"So I've heard," Corvo replied. He had received that letter from Emily.

Emily... The thought of her put a smile on his face. He was home.

As the boat was being lifted up to the dock thanks to the water rising, Corvo sighed with relief.

After docking he started making his way through the courtyard.

Half way across the bridge he was stopped in his tracks by a familiar face. "Corvo!" cried Emily, who was running towards him ready for a hug.

Corvo picked her up and spun her around. He put her down in front of him. Looking down at her he smiled. "Emily. I read your letter. I missed you," Corvo said as the two began to get lost in each others eyes.

"Yes, mother is waiting for you in the garden. But first," Emily said with a grin. "First I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"You'll see," Emily replied as she made her way down under the bridge. Corvo sighed and followed.

As they reached the bottom Emily motioned for him to come close.

Corvo did so. Upon getting close Emily put her hands in his. Corvo looked into her eyes and the two got locked.

"Emily..." Corvo spoke silently. "You know we can't be together..." Corvo knew he had just admitted his affection towards her. Though at this point, it was obvious they both shared the same feeling.

"So..." Emily frowned, "We can find a way. We could..." Emily dazed off trying to think of something the two could do. "We could run away. Leave Dunwall. Go somewhere that only we know about," Emily said with high hopes.

Corvo put his hands on her cheeks. "Emily... I have to be here. Who else is willing to protect your mother?"

Emily sighed and lowered her head in sadness. Corvo gently took hes fist and lifted her head back up to him. "Emily..." Corvo leaned in and kissed her. Deep. Long. Passionate.

As they broke apart Emily smiled. "Now... I must speak to your mother," Corvo said as he began to walk back up the stairs and towards the garden. Emily followed behind him.

Corvo was upset that Emily felt the same way and nothing could be done about it. His feelings would only hurt more when Jessamine heard the news he had.

* * *

Corvo and Emily arrived at the garden to find Hiram and Jessamine in argument.

Hiram hadn't given up his original plan of killing those with the plague. Corvo was disgusted with that idea.

He thought that they should all be treated equal. The reason why he hated politics, that would never happen.

Thankfully, Jessamine felt the same. She declined his suggestion. Corvo sighed with relief.

She hadn't changed in the weeks he was gone.

Emily then approached informing her of Corvo's return. Jessamine quickly dismissed Hiram. She wanted to know the news.

Hiram walked away with a smirk. Upon passing Corvo he whispered to him, "Aren't you full of surprises. You better hope she is always there to protect you," Hiram then left, along with the only other guard.

Corvo then moved towards her. "Corvo," Jessamine started, "It is very good to see you. What news do you bring?"

Corvo sighed and removed a letter from his jacket pocket. "Not good news I am afraid," Corvo handed her the letter.

As she started to read he continued to speak, "They are going to blockade us. Seems as though no one has dealt with this plague before."

Jessamine sighed. Emily walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "It is going to be OK. There is always a light at the end of every dark tunnel."

Corvo smiled. Emily was a great speaker. She would one day make a great empress. **Someday soon...**

Jessamine turned around to face Corvo and Emily. "Thank you. Both of you for... wait a minute..." Jessamine started looked around as if she lost something. "Where are the guards, who sent them away?"

"Why are those men on the rooftops?" Emily asked. Corvo saw the men approaching. He instinctively drew his sword in his right hand with his pistol in his left. He quickly jumped in front of the two of them yelling, "Look out!"

His blade was met by another. Had he not been there, both Emily and Jessamine would be dead.

Corvo shot the attacker, a clean shot to the stomach. The man then disappeared into nothing.

He ignored it and continued to fight. He launched a powerful strike at a nearby assailant and he too disappeared.

He once again ignored it. Suddenly he couldn't move. He was floating. He was turned around only to meet another man in a quarantine uniform. Then a man in red appeared. He moved towards the empress. He didn't hesitate. He stabbed her.

Emily screamed and tried to run but was grabbed by two of the attackers. The two dragged her away. "Emily!" Corvo yelled.

The three then disappeared. Finally Corvo was dropped to the floor and the last men was gone.

He quickly ran to the side of the dying empress. "Oh damn... Listen, it will be alright," Corvo tried to comfort her.

"Corvo," she said weakly, "Please find Emily. I know you can do it. Right? Corvo?"

The empress died there in Corvo's arms.

Hiram and several guards then ran to there side. "What happened?" he yelled. "You. You killed the empress!"

Behind him approached Thaddeus. "Killed by her own bodyguard. Ironic."

Hiram quickly started to look around. "Where is Lady Emily traitor?"

"Traitor?" Corvo finally said, "I tried to save her! Emily was kidnapped, we need to find her!"

"Enough!" Hiram wasn't buying it. "Guards, arrest him!"

The guard raised his pistol and launch a powerful strike at his head with it, knocking Corvo clean out.

* * *

**A/N: Shorter chapter. Whatever. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!**


End file.
